Pinocho y las tres cervezas
by Nata-alias-Nino
Summary: Rivaille es un carpintero y Eren su ayudante. Es la víspera de navidad, Eren va tarde al trabajo porque debía participar en una obra de teatro para caridad. Por cosas del destino pasan la velada juntos, pero todo se torna confuso y fogoso cuando Eren se bebe tres cervezas de golpe y termina borracho, confesándosele a Rivaille. Riren. (Mal resumen).
1. Capítulo único

**Advertencias: Esta historia es vulgar y por su alto contenido de incoherencia, nadie debería leerla.**

**No, mentira D: léanla, me esforcé ;-; **

**ADVERTENCIAS REALES: Semi-Modern AU/ Lemon / Malas palabras /BL / Fluff / Riren (Rivaille x Eren) / Trama no muy lógica porque lo único que importa es el porno / Etc.**

**Empecemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pinocho y las tres cervezas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diciembre, 1990

En algún lugar de Estados Unidos.

_Mierda… ¡mierda! - _Pensaba un joven castaño mientras corría desesperadamente por las calles nevadas y bastante transitadas de la avenida principal – _¡Voy a llegar tarde!_

Con suma agilidad e ignorando el pequeño entumecimiento de sus extremidades, dobló treinta grados y se escabulló por un pequeño callejón, esquivando a las multitudes que alentaban su paso. Saltó sobre varios botes de basura y se contorsionó para pasar por estrechos pasillos en esa serie de callejuelas sucias, hasta que por fin vio la luz de una vía poco conocida para algunos, pero totalmente familiar para él. Menguó el trote, sabiendo que a un par de metros más adelante estaba el taller.

Se detuvo en la puerta trasera, y antes de tocar, se sacudió los restos de polvo y telarañas que consiguieron colarse en su traje cuando hizo su recorrido por aquel improvisado atajo. Cuando se creyó lo suficientemente limpio, dio un profundo suspiro y plantó dos pequeños golpeteos a la superficie de madera.

Escuchó un par de ruidos desde adentro y la luz prenderse. Estaba comenzando a nevar más fuerte y el frío calaba en sus manos y piernas aún a través de la ropa. Bueno, no es que de todas formas estuviera con una indumentaria lo suficientemente abrigada para esas épocas, pero no era de esas personas que son friolentas… en serio debían estar bajo cero como para que le afectara así el clima. Se sobó los brazos intentando con ello conseguir un poco de calor. En eso abrieron la puerta.

Sonrió.

El hombrecillo del otro lado del marco lo vio primero con algo de sorpresa, alzando una ceja, para luego tornar su expresión a una de molestia.

- Llegas tarde – dijo en un gruñido, pero haciéndose a un lado para que el castaño ingresara.

El menor entendió la indirecta y se adentró a la vivienda, agradeciendo internamente la tibieza que lo azotó ni bien puso un pie adentro. Inhaló profundo, embriagándose con el olor a madera, barniz y aserrín. Para él, ése era el aroma de la felicidad.

Dejó el ligero abrigo que lo cubría en un perchero y prosiguió a seguir a su jefe, aquel hombre de baja estatura, cabellos cortos, negros, piel lechosa y tersa y mirar asesino. Sonrió con más ganas mientras veía su espalda. En serio que le gustaba su trabajo. Y su jefe.

- ¿No te vas a quitar esa mierda? – irrumpió sus pensamientos la voz ronca del pelinegro.

- ¿Le molesta? – preguntó tranquilo en respuesta.

- Sí, es ridículo – espetó agriamente el otro.

- Lo siento, olvidé la muda que tenía para cambiarme allá… - mintió.

- Tsk… al menos quítate esa maldita nariz.

- Claro…

Obedeció de inmediato, pero haciendo un puchero. En parte entendía la molestia de Rivaille, a él mismo le avergonzó un poco salir a la calle con esas pintas, pero, vamos, ¡era navidad! Y él había participado en una obra de teatro callejera para los niños huérfanos… era entendible que después de un rato, con la motivación de esos críos, hasta le haya gustado el traje y por eso decidiera quedárselo y llevarlo puesto al trabajo. Sólo para que él lo viera.

Pero tal parecía que Rivaille no era fan de Pinocho…

Sí, porque ahora mismo, Eren estaba disfrazado de Pinocho. Su vestimenta consistía en un suéter amarillo con un chaleco pequeño negro encima, una corbata de moño azul, pantaloncillos cortos hasta la cintura rojos, suspensores del mismo color, zapatos cafés y un sombrero alpino tirolés* amarillo con una cinta celeste rodeándolo y una pluma roja de adorno. ¡Ah, claro! Y la falsa nariz de madera que llevaba hasta hace unos instantes. Todo bastante leal a la figura del cuento.

- Apura, mocoso, tenemos dos entregas que hacer antes de las diez – bufó su jefe.

- Ya voy – respondió, aún alegre.

En dos zancadas el ojiverde estuvo al lado del mayor y lo ayudó en su labor de tallar la madera.

¡Ah! Por si no lo sabían, Rivaille era dueño de una pequeña carpintería, y Eren era su ayudante. Trabajaban juntos desde hace más de ocho meses.

Volviendo al presente, el castaño veía sorprendido como, con una destreza envidiable, el pelinegro le daba forma a aquel figurín, hasta que poco a poco adquirió la figura de un pajarillo. Aún no lograba entender cómo aquel hombre amargado se mostraba tan dedicado y concentrado cuando debía ejercer su labor. Eso era pasión. Y a él le encantaba esa faceta del de ojos grises.

Cuando hubo terminado otras aves, le pidió a Eren el pedestal ahuecado donde se supondría que irían colgando. Con algo de torpeza, el ojiverde alzó el enorme pedazo de caoba previamente tallado por él y lo llevó hasta una mesa no tan alta que estaba a un costado del taller.

La casa de Rivaille era pequeña, de dos pisos; en la base se encontraba el taller junto con la chimenea y una improvisada salita detrás de bambalinas por así decirlo, donde él o Eren descansaban cuando la jornada se tornaba muy agotadora o recuperaban fuerza con algún bocadillo, allí mismo también había un refrigerador, una cocina chiquita y una alacena. En el segundo piso estaban las habitaciones, una de huéspedes y la otra del pelinegro, junto con el baño obviamente. La vivienda era bastante simple en sí, pero acogedora.

Después de una reprimenda de parte de Rivaille por su mediocre desempeño, y teniendo que él mismo retallar algunas partes, procedieron ambos a embarnizar las piezas para así después acomodarlas correctamente y dar por terminada la pequeña escultura de madera.**

Una vez finalizado ese trabajo, aún les quedaban unas sillas que entregar, pero esas eran cuestión de sólo darles brillo con el barniz y esperar a que fueran a recogerlas. Aun así, siendo el ojigris tan minucioso como era, se tomó su buen tiempo en pasar la brocha a los cuatros asientos, cubriéndolos totalmente con la pintura transparente y procurando no dejar excesos. Rivaille se encargó de tres, puesto que Eren a duras penas acabó una porque se le quedaba mirando, totalmente extasiado por la dedicación que el pelinegro ponía en sus obras. Gracias a ello también se ganó otro regaño y un coscorrón.

Terminaron a las diez y media de la noche, cuando las sillas fueron retiradas al fin. El mayor colocó el letrero de cerrado y migró hasta la sala, donde se encontraba Eren descansando.

Se sentó en el pequeño sofá, a su lado.

- Cerramos – declaró con monotonía el mayor.

- ¡Uff! fue un día largo – ronroneó el ojiverde mientras se desperezaba.

- Para mí, tú recién llegaste a las seis y cuarto – le recriminó.

- ¡Le pedí permiso! – chilló Eren en su defensa y sentándose recto

- Sí, pediste permiso… HASTA LAS SEIS.

- ¡No es mi culpa! La obra comenzó tarde…

- Tsk…

- Es un amargado – dijo en un murmuro el más joven mientras hacía un puchero.

- Te escuché – espetó Rivaille mientras le veía con molestia.

El castaño se tensó.

- Lo siento – balbuceó.

- Está bien, ya me acostumbré a tu insolencia – soltó con simpleza a la vez que se levantaba del sofá e iba al refrigerador a sacar una cerveza.

Eren se sonrojó.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, mientras el pelinegro se sentaba de vuelta y bebía pequeños sorbos de su botella.

- Bueno, ya cerramos, ¿qué esperas para irte? – rompió la afonía Rivaille y mientras procedía a mirar directamente al menor.

- Uhm, la verdad… – tartamudeó el aludido – no hay nadie en casa…

- ¿Tu hermana? – preguntó alzando una ceja intrigado pues sabía lo apegada que era esa mujer al castaño y no podía creerse que lo dejara solo en la víspera de navidad.

- Va a pasarla con su novia Christa…***

- ¿Tu amigo rubio?

- Con su novio Jean…

- Tsk…

- ¡Ah! – se percató de que estaba siendo un estorbo – P-pero no se preocupe, algo idearé… ¡m-me voy! – exclamó e hizo el amago de levantarse, pero la mano de Rivaille en su muñeca le detuvo.

- No… – el pelinegro suspiró con pesadez – está bien, puedes quedarte.

- ¡¿Q-qué?! – farfulló el ojiverde, con los ojos totalmente abiertos y las mejillas cubiertas por un ligero rubor.

- Sí, qué más da, quédate… además está nevando fuerte y anunciaron tormenta para esta noche.

- P-pero no quiero molestarlo – dijo, sin embargo cualquier intención de irse ya había desaparecido de su cabeza.

- Bien, entonces vete.

Recordó que el ojigris no era una persona de mucha paciencia, y ya de por sí, estaba siendo DEMASIADO generoso.

- Me quedo – declaró desviando la mirada y sintiendo su cara arder de la vergüenza.

- Ajá.

El pelinegro volvió a dirigirse a la nevera y sacó otra cerveza. Se la alcanzó al muchacho.

- Gracias – murmuró apenado.

- Tsk… es para que pases el rato. Llamaré a alguna de esas mierdas de comida rápida y pediré una pizza.

- ¿Eh?

Sin decir una sola palabra más, se dirigió a donde estaban las escaleras y se perdió de vista.

Una vez solo, Eren dejó de contener el aliento.

Llevó sus manos a la cabeza y comenzó a jalonearse ligeramente los cabellos. Estaba que se moría de la vergüenza. Era la víspera de navidad, afuera estaba nevando como la mierda y él pasaría la velada con su jefe. ¡Solo con su jefe!

No sabía si estallar de alegría o pegarse un tiro por lo nervioso que se encontraba.

Optó por ahogarse en alcohol. Bebió desesperadamente el contenido de su botella, buscando en cada trago un poco de autocontrol y calma. En menos de un minuto, no quedaba una sola gota del contenido.

Pero no era suficiente.

Después de ocho meses trabajando para alguien como Rivaille, había tenido que aprenderse todas sus mañas para poder sobrevivir. Y es por eso mismo que sabía que el pelinegro compraba las cervezas al por mayor. Así como también sabía que el ojigris no le permitiría consumir más alcohol por las buenas.

Se levantó rápidamente, procurando no hacer ningún ruido y, caminando de puntitas, se dirigió al refrigerador, de donde sacó no una, sino dos botellas más. Se las bebió ambas al lado del electrodoméstico, a un ritmo demasiado violento, inclusive chorreándose un poco por la barbilla y el cuello.

- ¡Ah~! – exclamó una vez hubo finalizado.

- Eren – escuchó el llamado del mayor, que probablemente venía bajando las escaleras.

Con premura, trató de esconder ambas botellas en la alacena, pero al dar un brusco movimiento para llegar más rápido, trastabilló y se sintió mareado. Irremediablemente cayó sentado, tirando en el proceso los envases y su sombrero tirolés saliendo volando hasta un rincón.

Rápidamente trató de incorporarse, pero el persistente mareo se lo impidió. Volvió a caer, pegándose en el trasero.

Se sobó la parte adolorida y entonces sintió un aura oscura detrás de él. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral.

- No realizan entregas a domicilio con esta nieve – habló con ira contenida el pelinegro.

- Q-que mal… - balbuceó el castaño, volteando la cabeza.

- No, ¿sabes qué es mal? Que uno no pueda dejar ni cinco minutos solos a mocosos como tú sin que terminen ebrios – dijo el mayor con dientes entrecerrados y destilando veneno en cada palabra.

- ¡No estoy borracho! – se defendió el menor.

- Párate.

Siendo retado de esa forma, el ojiverde se puso en pie inmediatamente. Se arrepintió de haberlo hecho así de golpe. Su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y su visión se tornó borrosa.

¡Carajo! Se había emborrachado con sólo tres míseras cervezas.

Se tambaleó y trató de apoyarse en alguna pared, pero pasó de largo, yendo a dar directo al piso, de cara. Bueno, casi. Antes de que pudiera colisionar, fue sujetado por unos fuertes brazos y se sintió próximo a un cálido cuerpo.

- Tsk… maldito mocoso.

Eren alzó la vista.

Era una imagen de ensueño. Estaba allí, sujeto por el pelinegro que amaba, con sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia, viéndose fijamente, perdiéndose en los grises y afilados ojos del mayor, entreabriendo los labios, dejando escapar su aliento y aspirando el aroma que emanaba aquel hombre. Poco a poco fue acortando la distancia, totalmente llevado por aquella fantasía.

Pero Rivaille la rompió.

El jefe, percatándose de las intenciones del ojiverde, lo separó, prácticamente de un empujón.

Eren sólo le vio, aturdido.

- ¿Tratabas de besarme? – preguntó, directo como siempre.

- ¿Qué? ¡NO! – gritó el castaño, pero con un enorme sonrojo cubriéndole hasta las orejas, delatándolo.

- Tsk, estás ebrio – sentenció.

- ¿Eh?

- Escucha mocoso, te prepararé un café y luego te vas a dormir, te prestaré mi habitación de huéspedes.

- No, espere.

- Silencio.

Eren no entendía… ¿Rivaille pensó que era un malentendido? ¡No! Él estuvo a punto a de besarlo, sí, pero ¡porque lo amaba!

Estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado de su jefe.

Se dio cuenta apenas hace unos meses atrás. Nunca supo a ciencia cierta cuándo comenzó a brotar aquel sentimiento, cuando comenzó a amarle. Quizás con los pequeños detalles que revelaban la amabilidad del pelinegro, quizás por las pequeñas muestras de confianza que le brindaba, quizás por su dedicación al trabajar, quizás por su aspecto tan guapo, quizás por su mal carácter, quizás por sus manías, quizás porque él lo aceptaba tal como era, quizás porque no lo juzgaba… quizás por todo junto. Pero no había vuelta atrás. Había caído. Y se sentía dolorosamente bien.

Vio como el ojigris se dirigió a la pequeña cocina y comenzó a preparar el café.

Estaba algo confuso por la cerveza, sí, pero si de algo nunca iba a dudar, era que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos.

Se decidió. No iba a dejar que las cosas quedaran así. No desaprovecharía esta oportunidad. Iba a declarársele hoy. Ahora. Ya.

Un poco, recurriendo al valor que siempre proporciona estar pasadito de tragos, se acercó por detrás al mayor y lo abrazó. Apoyó su cabeza en su cuello y aspiró su esencia. Olía a limpieza y lavanda.

Bajo sus brazos, Rivaille se tensó.

- ¿Qué mierdas haces? – preguntó, conteniéndose de golpear al mocoso.

- Lo amo – declaró Eren mientras le daba vuelta bruscamente, quedando cara a cara.

Era una suerte que en cuanto Rivaille se sintió rodeado, hubiera soltado los implementos que estaba agarrando, de lo contrario, ahora hubieran acabado estrellados contra el suelo.

Eren le besaba. Torpe e inexpertamente. Juntando sus labios primero en un roce simple y casto, pero luego arriesgándose a lamer y restregar su lengua contra la boca del contrario, buscando una entrada. Babeándolo.

Rivaille estaba un poco en shock, pero se quedó quieto, dejándose hacer. Más nunca separó sus labios.

Cansado, el castaño se separó, dejando un delgado hilo de saliva como prueba de su unión.

Entonces el pelinegro le plantó un puñetazo en toda la cara.

Eren salió volando, cayendo estruendosamente contra el suelo y chocando contra la pared. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla, mareado, confundido, TREMENDAMENTE ADOLORIDO.

- No digas esas pendejadas así como así – le gruñó el ojigris, pasando de largo y dejándolo allí tirado.

- ¡Pero es cierto! – gritó el castaño, y ocasionando que Rivaille se detuviera donde estaba.

- Repítelo – lo retó amenazadoramente.

- Lo amo. En serio lo amo. Lo amo desde hace mucho tiempo. Me gusta. Me gusta todo en usted. Salga conmigo, por favor.

Afonía.

- Eres, sin duda, una mierdecilla muy ambiciosa – habló, al fin Rivaille, veneno inyectado en cada palabra mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia donde estaba Eren.

- Sí, sí lo soy, pero también soy honesto. Deme una oportunidad – prosiguió el menor, poniéndose de pie, limpiándose la boca por donde escurría un poco de sangre y cerrando la distancia con el mayor – Por favor – finalizó.

Se veían fijo, retándose. Peleando por ver cuál mirada era más intensa, mostraba más determinación y era más honesta.

Permanecieron así unos minutos, apenas pestañeando, hasta que Eren se sintió demasiado expuesto y desvió sus ojos.

Quemaba. La mirada de Rivaille le quemaba por dentro. Le hacía arder en deseo. En pasión. En miedo.

El pelinegro aprovechó aquel momento de debilidad del menor y lo agarró del cabello, jalándolo y chocando sus labios. Adueñándose de su boca. Lo besó con desesperación, con rabia contenida. Comenzó lamiéndole los labios, mordiéndolos suavemente, incitándolo a que los separara. Y así lo hizo Eren. Entonces deslizó obscenamente su lengua dentro de la cavidad ajena, usándola para recorrer sus rincones más inexplorados, sacándole gemidos ahogados y restregándola contra la propia del castaño. Succionando y presionando. Guiando el ritmo de aquella danza mojada y erótica. Arrebatándole el aliento. Poseyéndolo.

Se separaron cuando sus pulmones gritaron por oxígeno. Eren jadeó sonoramente, apoyándose en los hombros del ojigris.

Rivaille no perdió el tiempo. Lo empujó con violencia contra la pared y volvió a besarlo. Adentrando lo más posible su lengua en la boca ajena. Saboreándolo con lascivia.

Eren sólo de dejaba hacer, nublado por aquellas nuevas sensaciones.

El pelinegro no se detuvo allí. Abandonó con algo de pesar los dulces belfos del castaño y bajó hasta el cuello, depositando suaves caricias y logrando estremecerlo. Estuvo allí un buen rato, besando y mordisqueando, sin ocasionar daño ni marcas. Se separó para ver la expresión de su víctima.

Aquella imagen quedaría impresa en su retina para siempre.

El castaño tenía el rostro arrebolado, pequeñas lágrimas juntándose en las comisuras de sus brillantes ojos verdes, los labios entreabiertos, cálido e irregular aliento brotando de su boca.

Un poco de cordura y culpa golpeó en su razón. ¿Se estaba aprovechando del menor?

- Eren – le llamó sin verle, posando la mirada en las manos temblorosas del susodicho, que se aferraban con fuerza a su suéter.

- ¿S-si? – tartamudeó apenas, tratando de recuperar el control sobre su respiración.

- ¿En serio quieres esto?

- ¿E-eh?

- Soy mucho mayor que tú.

- ¿Y eso qué? – cuestionó algo ofendido y ya más recuperado.

Rivaille se tomó su tiempo para pensarlo y responder.

- Aún eres un mocoso – soltó sin ánimos de ser ofensivo, más bien con preocupación – Y estás bebido.

Eren sonrió. Aunque en un principio se molestó por lo que trataba de decirle, todo cobró sentido al ver los orbes de Rivaille, (sí, al decir lo último le vio a la cara), denotaban temor e inquietud. Se sorprendió y le enterneció ver que su jefe dudaba, no porque le rechazara, sino porque estaba preocupado.

A veces las miradas hablan. Y a veces los actos otorgan.

Con infinita delicadeza, y ya sintiéndose menos afectado por la maldita bebida, depositó un casto beso en la frente de Rivaille. Un mínimo roce que sin embargo decía mucho.

El pelinegro buscó sus pozos verdes para confirmar sus sospechas. Eren se lo permitió mientras asentía lentamente, dándole permiso para proseguir.

No hizo falta más.

Se volvieron a unir en un beso, suave al comienzo pero que terminó tornándose en fogoso y necesitado.

Eren migró sus brazos y los pasó por detrás del cuello del mayor, separando a las vez las piernas y dejando que una traviesa rodilla se posicionara en medio de estas, casi tocando su entrepierna.

Rivaille guió todas las caricias. Desde las marcas en el cuello del joven, chupando y succionándolo para dejar manchas rojizas que simbolizaran que él era suyo y de nadie más, hasta su diestra rodilla, moviéndola y frotándola contra la ingle del mocoso, ocasionándole estremecimientos y robándole ligeros gemidos.

Sabía que el castaño era virgen. Y quería ser él quien le enseñara todo. Quien le arrebatara sus primeras veces. A quien le pertenecieran sus suspiros. Quería serlo todo para Eren.

- ¡Aahh! – gimió alto el ojiverde, logrando sacar a Rivaille de sus pensamientos egoístas.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó sabiendo la respuesta de antemano, pues comenzaba a notar un pequeño bulto en los pantalones del menor.

- S-sí… Nnmm… - jadeó apenas, totalmente avergonzado.

- Vamos a mi habitación.

El ojigris tomó su mano y lo condujo escaleras arriba, a la primera puerta, justo enfrente. Ya estaba entreabierta.

Ingresaron. Eren sintió ansiedad y un poquitín de miedo. Sabía que dolería. ¿Podría soportarlo? ¿Rivaille se lo haría duro? ¿O sería gentil?

- ¿Quieres lavarte la cara? – lo interrumpió el pelinegro.

- Ah, sí.

- El baño está en el pasillo. Puerta blanca.

Sin más, se condujo hasta donde le indicaron. En parte agradecido, pues con un poco de agua fría se le irían los restos de borrachera.

Después de pensarlo un poco, llegó a la conclusión de que las cervezas le habían caído tan fuertes porque no tenía nada en su estómago. Su última comida fue un sándwich que devoró en el desayuno. Lo achacó a eso, ya que de por sí, él era un chico que aguantaba bastante bien el trago.

Dejó esos pensamientos inútiles y abrió el grifo. El baño era bastante espacioso, tenía hasta una tina. Todo era color blanco, impecable.

Dejó que el agua corriera un poco, había estado demasiado sofocado por el calor que le provocaba Rivaille y ahora que estaba solo, se percataba de lo frío que estaba el ambiente.

Pero no era momento de ser llorica. Reunió valor y metió las manos al agua helada. Luego se echó un poco en el rostro, congelándose pero a la vez despejándose.

Para cuando volvió a la habitación, Rivaille estaba al lado de la cama, desvistiéndose.

Eren se sonrojó con la vista.

El pelinegro traía la camisa blanca a medio desabotonar; el cinturón negro, de cuero colgando a un costado, el pantalón de vestir desabrochado; tampoco llevaba zapatos, pero sus medias azul marino seguían allí.

Se relamió los labios y comenzó a desnudarse de igual forma.

Se sentó a los pies de la cama y comenzó a quitarse el calzado con parsimonia, tomándose su tiempo. Luego los calcetines. Aprovechó para tocar sus piernas. Estaban frías. Aunque el pantaloncillo le llegaba a las rodillas, tenía todo la tibia al descubierto, abajo no sentía nada, pero aquí, el calor de la chimenea no estaba para ayudarlo.

Pero si había otra cosa caliente.

Dio un respingo al sentir una lengua lamiendo su nuca. Y luego una voz ronca en su oído.

- Tardas mucho – dijo con tono sensual Rivaille.

- ¡Hmm!... – gimió extasiado el castaño cuando los lametones en su cuello fueron acompañados por una mano traviesa frotando su entrepierna.

Al ojigris no le gustaba desperdiciar minutos, y al ver a Eren en esa pose tan desprotegido, decidió tomar ventaja.

Con sigilo se le acercó por detrás y comenzó a darle suaves caricias a su nuca usando la lengua. También decidió estimularlo un poco.

Poco a poco los ruiditos que emitía el menor fueron llenando la habitación, al igual que aquel bulto en su entrepierna crecía más y más.

- Hey, Eren… quítate los suspensores – mandó, deteniendo su toqueteo.

- S-sí…

Algo frustrado, el ojiverde obedeció; soltó los ganchos que mantenían la prenda sujeta al pantaloncillo y pasó ambas tiras para atrás. Rivaille se encargó de desabrocharlo por detrás.

- Pon ambos brazos en tu espalda, juntos.

- ¿Eh?

- Obedece.

- S-sí.

Eren hizo como le indicaron y de inmediato sintió que era apresado. Rivaille aprovechó la elasticidad de los suspensores para amarrar sus antebrazos, uno sobre otro, inmovilizándolo.

- ¡¿Qué demo…?! – trató de preguntar el ojiverde pero – ¡Ah!... hh… - el regreso de las atenciones a su palpitante miembro bastó para acallarlo.

Rivaille le había bajado de un solo tirón tanto el ridículo short rojo como los ya húmedos bóxer, dejando así su falo descubierto.

- Es más excitante de esta forma… -dijo con voz ronca el pelinegro, mientras permitía que Eren apoyara la cabeza en su cuello.

Permanecieron así unos minutos más, el ojigris masturbando con una mano a Eren y la otra entreteniéndose en pellizcar sus erectos pezones, aún por sobre aquel suéter amarillo.

El menor no hallaba qué hacer, estaba totalmente entregado a las caricias que le proporcionaba su jefe. Sus únicas posibilidades eran retorcerse, abrir más las piernas, arquear la espalda y gimotear descontroladamente contra el cuello y oído del mayor. Se sentía perdido en el placer.

Cuando vio que era suficiente, Rivaille se detuvo y se quitó de detrás de Eren.

El castaño bufó en señal de frustración y se volvió, dispuesto a reclamarle al pelinegro por dejarle así. ¡Ya faltaba poco para que se viniera!

Pero antes de que pudiera articular nada, fue jalado más al centro de aquel lecho y volteado, quedando la cara contra el colchón.

Extrañado por aquel cambio brusco de posiciones, buscó a Rivaille con la mirada, pero acabó dando un respingo y soltando un agudo gemido cuando sintió algo húmedo y caliente posarse demasiado cerca de su entrada.

El ojigris había acomodado a Eren de tal forma que quedase con el rostro pegado a las sábanas, la espalda algo curva y el trasero levantado, al menos lo suficiente como para que él tuviera un fácil acceso a aquel sonrosado ano. Cuando estuvo conforme con el resultado, no pudo contenerse de dar una rápida lamida desde el final de los testículos hasta el borde de aquel pequeño anillo de músculos.

El estremecimiento y chillido lascivo que obtuvo en respuesta fue más que suficiente para instarlo a seguir jugando en aquella zona.

Con parsimonia trazó un recorrido alrededor, circuncidando y bordeando, pero nunca adentrándose en aquella cavidad.

Separó con ambas manos aquellas nalgas, masajeándolas al mismo tiempo. Dejando más expuesto al menor. Se dedicó a tentar al mocoso, humedeciendo cuanto podía y presionando en ciertos puntos sensibles, haciéndole arquearse cada vez más y más.

Cuando sintió las caderas de Eren moviéndose y una punzada en su propia entrepierna, decidió que era tiempo de preparar realmente al castaño.

Plantó una mordida traviesa a uno de sus glúteos y luego se dedicó enteramente a lamer su entrada, lubricándola bien y deslizándose dentro de ella.

- ¡KYAA! – gritó Eren ante aquella repentina intromisión.

El pelinegro sintió los músculos tensarse y cerrarse sobre su apéndice. Le plantó una no tan suave nalgada al ojiverde.

- ¡Hey! – le recriminó cuando se vio libre – relájate…

- E-está bien… – respondió con la voz temblorosa el joven.

El mayor se dedicó a embadurnar de saliva aquellas dos bolitas, chupandolas ocasionalmente, haciendo que el castaño vibrara de placer; todo como una forma de que el susodicho se calmara y pudiera dilatarlo apropiadamente.

Cuando notó a Eren más relajado y sus jadeos perdieron cualquier rastro de pudor, llegando como una sonata morbosa hasta sus oídos, decidió que era hora de volver a intentar.

Esta vez probó con sus dedos. Llevó dos de sus dígitos a la boca del menor.

- Mójalos bien – ordenó.

Eren obedeció, mamándolos como un recién nacido, humedeciéndolos completamente, como el pelinegro quería.

Cuando lo sintió suficiente, retiró sus falanges de aquellos labios, una pequeña telaraña de saliva rompiéndose conforme se alejaba.

De inmediato llevó uno de sus dígitos al palpitante ano del ojiverde, metiéndolo con relativa facilidad.

Eren se sintió extraño ante aquella nueva sensación. Era incómodo, pero no por ello menos satisfactorio.

El ojigris no perdió el tiempo y empezó a mover su dedo. Adentro y afuera. A un ritmo constante, simulando embestidas.

Trató de llegar lo más profundo que pudo dentro de Eren. Él, en respuesta, le gemía con los ojos entrecerrados, totalmente entregado a su toque.

No tardó en adjuntar el otro dígito. Y penetrarlo más rápido.

El castaño por su parte jadeaba y gemía, incapaz en ese punto de hablar o decir cualquier cosa coherente. Era un manojo de "Ahhs", "Nnghs" y "Hmms". Cada sonido que emitía más erótico que el anterior. Su miembro se sentía a punto de estallar también, totalmente empapado en su propio líquido preseminal. Palpitante e hirviendo.

Cuando Rivaille curvó sus dedos, tocando accidentalmente aquel punto dulce dentro de él, el castaño se vino irremediablemente. Convulsionando en un violento y potente orgasmo. Derramando su semilla tanto en su pecho como en las pobres sábanas que cubrían la cama.

- Ge-geppetto… –jadeó extasiado.

- ¿Qué mierda? – preguntó Rivaille consternado y alzando una ceja con mala cara. ¿En qué carajos estaba pensando ese niñato?

- L-lo siento – murmuró Eren totalmente sonrojado. Se había dejado llevar.

- ¿Geppetto? ¡¿Es en serio?! – gruñó ronco.

- E-es que… t-tú sabes… yo soy Pinocho, un niño malo… y… y… - se mordió el labio, inseguro de si debía continuar o no.

- ¿Y? – le instó a proseguir el otro.

- Y… tú eres Geppetto… y me estás castigando – terminó en un suspiro, pero aún así llegó a ser oído por el mayor.

- Eres todo un pervertido, mocoso. Uno muy enfermo por cierto.

Eren ocultó su rostro entre la tela, totalmente abochornado por haber revelado esa pequeña y morbosa ocurrencia a su jefe. Genial, el hombre ahora debía pensar que era un desviado con fetiches enfermizos…

Pero toda suposición ilógica abandonó su mente cuando sintió algo caliente y grande rozarse desvergonzadamente contra su ano. No pudo evitar ronronear ante la deliciosa fricción.

- Bueno, si quieres ser castigado, te castigaré – se acercó el pelinegro hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de la oreja del menor y posando sus manos en la cadera del aludido – Pi-no-cho – deletreó cada sílaba con extremada lascivia, causándole un escalofrío al castaño por la proximidad y el contraste de temperaturas. Rivaille tenía las manos frías.

- Aahhh… – gimió quedito cuando sintió su lóbulo ser mordisqueado con delicadeza.

Sin previo aviso, el ojigris aprovechó que Eren estaba distraído y lo penetró de una sola estocada, sintiendo aquellas deliciosas paredes cerrarse contra su necesitado miembro, casi exprimiéndolo. Un gruñido gutural abandonó sus labios a causa de la exquisita sensación.

Eren gritó y se removió cuando sintió aquel grueso falo adentrarse en su cavidad. Dolía. Y MUCHO. Mordió las sábanas en un desesperado intento por desviar el dolor; abundantes lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas mientras su respiración se tornaba más y más dificultosa. Sabía que debía calmarse, que el daño pasaría, pero en serio en esos momentos no tenía cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera aquella intensa punzada que le hacía pensar que en cualquier momento se partiría en dos.

Rivaille notó su sufrimiento y de nuevo la culpa lo carcomió. Trató de ayudar al castaño y empezó a depositar pequeños besos por toda su espalda. Luego lamió tiernamente sus lágrimas e, increíblemente, le ronroneó palabras dulces al oído.

Eren se sorprendió ante aquellas muestras de afecto y preocupación. Su corazón latió rápido y un calorcito reconfortante llenó su pecho. Lo sospechaba, y después lo confirmaría, pero estaba casi seguro de que Rivaille le correspondía los sentimientos.

Cuando escuchó al ojiverde respirar normalmente, el pelinegro afianzó su agarre en las caderas ajenas e inició un vaivén de suaves estocadas.

El castaño resintió un el ritmo, pues aún sentía cierta incomodidad, pero pronto se dejó llevar, como siempre, frustrándose mayormente porque ahora requería de sus brazos, que aún seguían firmemente atados en su espalda. Jaló y jaló, pero el amarre no cedió y él sólo podía gemir y jadear en resignación.

El cuerpo de ambos no tardó en cubrirse por una fina capa de sudor a pesar del clima tan malo. La habitación ardía, producto de su excitación.

Pronto el pelinegro se vio nublado por la necesidad y empezó a embestir con más violencia al mocoso.

El lugar se llenó en segundos de "Ahhs" y "Nnghs" desvergonzados. Algunos en forma de chillidos agudos, otros en forma de susurros roncos.

Cuando el mayor sintió que la cavidad de Eren empezaba a contraerse, supo que el menor estaba a punto de venirse otra vez. Pero aún no era tiempo.

Se detuvo de golpe y salió de su interior.

Eren abrió los ojos previamente entrecerrados y se volteó a verlo con rabia infinita. El ojigris sólo sonrió ladinamente y llevó sus manos a los atados antebrazos del más joven. Deshizo el amarre y los soltó.

Eren estaba confundido. Se sentó y se sobó ambas extremidades, rojizas por la fuerza de los suspensores. En eso, Rivaille se tendió cómodamente en la cama, pasó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza y todo altanero se dirigió al castaño.

- Móntame – ordenó sin una pizca de vergüenza.

- ¿Q-qué? – tartamudeó totalmente ruborizado el ojiverde, aún sin creerse lo que acababan de decirle.

- Sí, me cansé. Te toca hacer el trabajo. Móntame.

Algo tembloroso y totalmente abochornado por lo que iba a hacer, Eren obedeció, posicionándose a la altura del pene de Rivaille, una pierna a cada lado de las caderas del susodicho. Se inclinó un poco, apoyando una mano en el muslo de su jefe y la otra tomando el miembro del pelinegro, listo para autopenetrarse.

Tragó en seco y buscó los afilados ojos del contrario, excitándose aún más ante lo que vio.

Rivaille le miraba con deseo. Con lujuria. Con pasión.

Eso fue todo. El menor se dejó caer en aquel húmedo falo, resbalándose con facilidad y suspirando cuando se sintió totalmente lleno.

Sin esperar más empezó a moverse, subiendo y bajando sobre toda la extensión y golpeando en cada estocada aquel punto que le hacía ver estrellas. Pronto todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, recuperando su frustrado entusiasmo anterior.

El pelinegro veía encantado como aquel mocoso cabalgaba sobre él; sus ojos entrecerrados, llorosos y llenos de morbo, sus mejillas arreboladas y labios entreabiertos, jadeando y gimiendo más y más fuerte conforme aceleraba el ritmo. Perdiendo la cordura a causa suya.

Cuando los músculos internos de Eren volvieron a estrecharse, aprisionando más el miembro de Rivaille, supo que ya era momento de ponerse salvajes.

Llevó sus, hasta ahora reposadas, manos a la cintura del castaño, obligándolo a brincar más rápido y más profundo. Haciendo que su falo calara más y más hondo en su interior y obligándolo a arquear la espalda y gritar incoherencias como "Geppetto más… ¡más!" o "Ahí… dame más ahí".

Impuso su ritmo, brusco, violento, tornándose las embestidas erráticas y jodidamente placenteras.

Con una última estocada, pegando bien fuerte en la próstata del menor, ambos se vinieron, acallando su orgasmo en tierno beso.

Eres sintió su cavidad ser llenada con un líquido espeso y caliente y eso fue la última gloria que necesitó para correrse él mismo, salpicando ambos pechos y la cama.

Se separaron jadeando aún.

Eren, sin importarle una mierda el desastre que había hecho, se recostó en Rivaille, apoyando su cabeza a la altura de su cuello e impidiéndole también que saliera de dentro de él.

Estuvieron así unos largos minutos, debatiéndose entre la somnolencia y el cansancio.

Al final fue el pelinegro quien apartó a Eren, lo tomó de la cintura y, muy despacio, sacó su miembro ahora flácido de su interior. Depositó al castaño en la cama y se levantó en dirección al baño.

El ojiverde se acomodó entre las sábanas, algo pegajoso aún, y se estaba dejando caer por el sueño, cuando escuchó (y sintió) al mayor volver a la habitación. Traía consigo toallitas húmedas. Y se había puesto ropa interior.

En realidad no sabía en qué rato el pelinegro se había desvestido. Realmente era un ninja, ya que comenzó con pantalón y camisa a medio sacar y cuando se percató de nuevo, ya estaba totalmente desnudo.

Bueno, misterios de la vida.

Sintió el tacto frío del trapo en su pecho. Rivaille le estaba limpiando.Río como bobo ante el leve cosquilleo que le producía la acción de su jefe.

Se sobresaltó, también, cuando fue agarrado de un tobillo y obligado a estirar la pierna, dejando así su entrada expuesta para ser posteriormente limpiada con delicadeza por el ojigris.

Eren se sonrojó de sobremanera y desvió la mirada.

Cuando el mayor consideró que todos estaban limpios, le dijo a Eren que se levantara, cosa que muy a duras penas logró hacer ya que un dolor en su baja espalda le dificultaba moverse.

El pelinegro cambió las sábanas y luego se recostó en la cama, haciéndole una seña al mocoso para que se le uniera.

Así, uno junto al otro, permanecieron un buen rato en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía mutua.

- Eren – le llamó suavemente el mayor.

- ¿Sí? – respondió medio dormido el aludido.

- Te amo – soltó seco pero sin inmutarse.

- …

El menor sólo pudo ponerse rojo como un tomate y ocultar su rostro contra el pecho ajeno.

Allí, con el arrullo del latir de Rivaille, el castaño cayó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Eren despertó en aquella amplia cama, algo confundido. Todo le dolía. Desde la cabeza hasta el culo.

Buscó con la mirada a su amado por la habitación, pero no lo encontró. Se fijó en la mesita de noche y encontró un vaso de agua, una aspirina y una nota que decía:

_Iré a comprar comida para preparar el desayuno._

_Tómate esto y baja hasta el taller, debajo de una manta gris está tu regalo de navidad._

_Rivaille._

_Pd. Puedes usar algunas de mis ropas para que no andes desnudo por ahí. Y me las devuelves otro día. Lavadas. Bien lavadas._

Sonrió ante aquello. Tan propio de Rivaille.

Aceptó su oferta y se puso una de sus camisas, la que encontró más grande y aún así a él le quedó cabal. Eso y su bóxer del día anterior.

Bajó muy entusiasmado al taller y lo primero que vio fue una enorme manta gris que cubría algo delgado y alto.

Sin esperar más, la quitó y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse una sillita para comer de bebés.

- ¡¿Ah?! – exclamó a la nada, consternado.

- Es para mocosos como tú – dijo una voz ronca detrás de él.

- ¡Ah! – se sobresaltó en sorpresa, no lo había sentido llegar - ¿Es en serio? – le recriminó haciendo un puchero.

- ¿Tú que crees?

- … - suspiró rendido - ¿cuál es mi verdadero regalo?

- Tsk… doble sueldo. No esperes más de mí.

- ¡Qué frío! – se quejó, pero sin ocultar la enorme sonrisa que adornaba su rostro - ¿Y si mejor lo cambiamos por un beso?

- Qué cursi.

Pero de todas formas correspondió cuando el castaño se acercó y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Profundizaron el contacto pero se separaron a los pocos segundos.

- No tengo nada para regalarle… - murmuró el menor mientras seguía a su jefe hasta la cocina.

- No quiero nada.

- Pero usted me regaló dinero, que, aunque sea algo frío y tosco, es un regalo al fin y al cabo.

- Ni pienses en gastarlo para comprarme algo, no lo aceptaré.

- ¡Hmp! – hizo un puchero el menor.

Y ahí murió la charla. Eren se sentó en el cómodo sillón y observó mientras Rivaille preparaba el desayuno.

Aunque el mayor le hubiera dicho que no, él ya estaba pensando en qué gastar su sueldo extra y que el gustara a su amado. Se perdió en sus cavilaciones hasta que el pelinegro le llamó para que le ayudara.

_Bueno_ – se dijo mentalmente – _Aún tengo tiempo para pensar en qué comprarle. De hecho… tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo._

Y con una sonrisa boba se apresuró donde su amado para ayudar con la comida.

THE (RELATIVE) END.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Sí, Erencito no sabe que el 25 es el cumple de Rivi. Haré un bonus acerca de eso algún día.**

**Aclaraciones con asteriscos:**

***Sí, tuve que buscar en internet a lo random qué clase de estilo era el sombrero de Pinocho.**

****Traten de hacerse un idea a lo random de cómo WTF luce esa escultura porque ni yo misma me hice una idea concreta y mucho menos creo que haya podido describirla bien xD así que lo dejo a su imaginación.**

***** Estoy drogada xD y quería crear la pareja lésbica más rara de la vida para Mikasa, y la pobre Christa fue la única que se me ocurrió xP aunque realmente prefiero a Christa con Ymir.**

**Comentario de una autora realizada: Es el oneshot o mierda más larga que he hecho, casi muero x.x me tomó dos días, DOS FUCKING DÍAS. Y muchas drogas (?) ok eso último no xD pero espero que les guste o algún pedo e_e pk sino habré desperdiciado toda mi vida y deberé suicidarme.**

**También, traté de publicar esto ayer como un regalo para mi amado Rivi uwu pero no pude… más vale tarde que nunca.**

**Como siempre, nunca sé cómo finalizar historias. Siempre me salen finales fomes. Ni modo.**

**Nos leemos (¿?) en alguna otra ocasión. Bye.**


	2. Bonus

**Advertencias: BL / Riren (Rivaille x Eren) / Lemon / Fluff / Malas palabras / Trama aún más ilógica que la anterior, porque, fuck! Lo único que importa es el porno /Etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo extra: **

**Geppetto, regalo y afrodisiaco.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

10:48 p.m.

En algún lugar de Estados Unidos.

Rivaille se hallaba tranquilamente en el segundo piso, llenando la tina para poder tomar más tarde un relajante baño. Estaba totalmente abstraído en pensamientos que carecían de real importancia, cuando el suave toqueteo de una puerta se dejó escuchar. Dos golpes claros y concisos sin llegar a ser bruscos, bastante parecidos a la clave secreta que mantenía con cierto ojiverde. Pero, no podía ser él… le había concedido un par de días libres.

Extrañado, se secó apresuradamente las manos, dejando el agua correr y bajó las escaleras en dirección a la entrada.

Abrió los ojos un poco shockeado al ver allá, al otro lado del marco, a un castaño cubierto parcialmente de nieve, exhalando humito debido al penetrante frío y, al parecer, haber mantenido algún tipo de actividad física.

- H-hola – jadeó cansado el menor.

- ¿Qué haces acá? – replicó un poco tosco pues no se esperaba la visita del mocoso.

- ¡Qué gran recibimiento! – exclamó sarcástico Eren mientras se adentraba sin autorización en el hogar del carpintero.

- Claro, pasa – dijo en un gruñido molesto, pero sin impedírselo.

El ojiverde se quitó el abrigo que le cubría y lo colgó en un perchero. También se quitó los botines y se puso unas pantuflas. A pesar de que su relación no llevaba más que un par de días, Rivaille le había permitido dejar un par de cosas allí, sólo las convenientes por si en alguna ocasión decidía quedarse a pasar la noche.

- Tsk, ponte cómodo – murmuró irónico.

- Claro, MI VIDA– resaltó las últimas dos palabras a sabiendas de que ello molestaría al pelinegro.

- Cursi… - bufó el aludido.

Después de que Eren se pusiera a gusto y se estirase para reavivar sus adormecidas extremidades, ambos migraron a la salita, al lado de la chimenea.

Se sentaron en el sillón, uno junto al otro, como siempre. Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, dejando que el calorcito les invadiera el cuerpo.

- Muero de sed, prácticamente vine corriendo – rompió al fin la afonía el castaño, a la vez que con una rápida mirada recorría la cocina en busca de líquido para beber.

- ¿Qué haces acá? – le recriminó el mayor, ignorando su petición anterior – Es la víspera de año nuevo, te dije que te quedaras en casa con tus amigos.

- Si, a Mikasa tampoco le hizo mucha gracia, pero TENÍAque venir – respondió, su expresión tornándose seria de un momento a otro y clavando sus ojos en los grises del otro.

- ¿A qué? – Rivaille se extrañó ante el cambio de actitud de Eren, por lo general el mocoso siempre estaba risueño y rara vez se le veía con el semblante serio.

Por su parte, Eren aprovechó esa pausa para rebuscar algo en los bolsillos de sus gastados jeans. Cuando lo encontró, volvió a fijarse en el pelinegro, tomando una de sus manos y depositando en ella una cajita mediana y delgada.

- ¿Eh…?

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!... atrasado – semi gritó Eren, interrumpiendo a Rivaille y acercándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

- Te dije que no… – pero se calló, meditando las palabras que le dijo Eren – Espera, ¿cómo supiste que era mi cumpleaños? – indagó, apartándolo un poco.

- Hanji me lo contó el otro día, cuando vino a visitarlo. – respondió el castaño, sentándose recto de nuevo, pero aún frente a frente con su amado – ¡Lo siento mucho! De haber sabido que su cumpleaños era en navidad…yo…

- Tsk, no importa… – lo silenció uniendo sus labios en un beso fugaz.

_Esa maldita loca, siempre metiéndose donde no la llaman_ – Pensó el ojigris - _Primero con sus regalitos desubicados y ahora con esto._

El contacto no fue más allá de un simple roce, inocente y sin segundas intenciones, más que nada con el fin de acallar al mocoso. Cuando se separaron, Eren rió bobamente, como una colegiala enamorada.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – cuestionó el pelinegro, frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Nada – contestó el menor con una sonrisa – es que usted me gusta mucho.

- … – Rivaille desvió la mirada – creo que es hora de hablar seriamente sobre toda esa mierda de cursilería que sueltas en los momentos más inapropiados.

- Más bien creo que es tiempo de hablar sobre por qué no me avisó que era su cumpleaños – ignoró la burla del mayor, haciendo un puchero.

- No era un dato de vida o muerte… - le restó importancia el pelinegro.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Le hubiera obsequiado algo! – chilló Eren, exasperado

- Y lo hiciste.

Eren se encendió como un farolito cuando captó el doble sentido. La vergüenza extendiéndose en forma de rubor hasta sus orejas.

- No… no ESO – murmuró, la vista pegada en sus pies y rascándose la nuca en un evidente tic de bochorno – me refería a algo… material…

Entonces Rivaille volvió su atención a aquella cajita que le diera Eren y que aún yacía en su mano.

- ¿Puedo? – preguntó.

El castaño sólo asintió con la cabeza.

El ojigris no perdió el tiempo; con rapidez desató la cinta que rodeaba el regalo y lo abrió. Dentro se encontraba un simple cincel de acero, con el mango negro. Tenía un par de letras plateadas grabadas.

- Es de acero inoxidable – dijo Eren, sonriendo ligeramente.

- Gracias, mocoso – soltó en un susurro el mayor mientras tomaba el cincel en sus manos y leía la inscripción – ¿R y E?

- Hehehe, claro, Rivaille y Eren – explicó el ojiverde con alegría.

Rivaille sintió cómo una vena brotaba en su frente.

- ¿Qué?...

- Rivaille y Eren – repitió con el mismo entusiasmo el menor.

Afonía.

- ¿No podías haber elegido una mierda menos marica para ponerle? – estalló, por fin el pelinegro a la vez que se ponía de pie.

- ¡Hey! Es romántico, además, así todos sabrán que usted es mío – se defendió el castaño, parándose también y haciendo uso de su estatura para intimidar a su jefe.

- ¡Romántico, mi culo! ¡Es ridículo! – volvió a gruñir Rivaille, acercándose más al mocoso, no dejándose amilanar – Además, ¿qué eso de que soy tuyo? ¡Tú eres mío!

- ¡Sí, pero usted también es mío! – chilló de vuelta Eren, un poco apenado por sus palabras y lo absurda de la pelea.

- ¡Hubieras gastado mi dinero en algo más útil!

- ¡No es SU dinero, era el MÍO! ¡Era MI sueldo, lo gané TRABAJANDO! – Eren comenzó a gritar y hacer un escándalo - ¡Ugh! ¡¿Por qué no sólo lo acepta callado?! ¡Además, lo usará a diar…!

Rivaille, no soportándolo más, finalizó la pequeña disputa empujando a Eren hasta hacerlo caer; subiéndosele encima inmediatamente y apoderándose de sus labios y de su boca.

Inició un beso fogoso y violento, metiendo su lengua hasta el fondo en la cavidad de Eren, sin pedirle permiso y sin dar lugar a cualquier tipo de resistencia. Enredó su lengua alrededor de la del ojiverde, succionándola y frotándola en una deliciosa danza monopolizadora, arrancándole gemidos de placer y robándole el aliento.

Se separaron unos minutos después, cuando Eren comenzó a removerse inquieto por la falta de oxigenación.

El castaño no quiso quedarse atrás y después de llenar sus pulmones, trató de reiniciar el contacto, pero la mano firme de Rivaille en su pecho se lo impidió.

- Espera. Iré a cerrar el agua, dejé la bañera llenándose y ya debe estar a punto de rebalsar.

- O-okay – jadeó el menor, un poco excitado.

Observó cómo el mayor se levantaba de encima de él con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa socarrona en sus labios. Aquello sólo sirvió para sonrojarlo más y ocasionarle una punzada en su entrepierna.

Cuando Rivaille se hubo perdido en el pasillo, Eren volvió a respirar normalmente.

Ya más calmado, toda la sed previamente olvidada, volvió a él. Sentía la garganta seca y rasposa. Ojeó alrededor, aún en su posición en el piso, buscando algo líquido que beber.

Nada a la vista.

Rendido, no tuvo más remedio que pararse e inspeccionar. Empezó por el refrigerador. Nada. Ni una mísera cerveza o una botella de agua. Nada bebible. ¡¿Qué estaba mal con su jefe?! ¡¿Qué clase de ser humano no tiene nada para tomar en su casa?!. Migró a la alacena, abriendo cada estante y encontrándose con especias, café, té, latas con conservados, todo menos algo tomable.

Bramó rendido. Iba a tener que tomar agüita de grifo nomás. Pero cuando estaba sacando un vaso para servirse, divisó en una esquina del compartimiento una bolsa de papel marrón con algo dentro.

La curiosidad era una de sus debilidades.

Mirando a todos lados, y viendo el área despejada, metió la mano y sacó el contenido de la bolsa.

Sus orbes brillaron de pura emoción. Era una botella de, al parecer, alguna clase de licor; bueno, al menos esa forma tenía.

Eufórico por su hallazgo, y sin detenerse siquiera a leer lo que decía la etiqueta, la abrió y se bebió su contenido de golpe. Saciando al fin su sed, pero inconsciente de las consecuencias que ello traería.

Rivaille por su parte se había entretenido de más en el baño. Cuando llegó, la tina ya había rebalsado, y, ¡vamos!, él no podía dejar su piso lleno de agua, tenía que trapearlo al menos. Sin embargo se le fue la hora, y para cuando volvió al primer piso, ya eran las 11:30 pm.

- Eren – le llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta - ¿Eren? – volvió a intentar, alzando la voz.

Silencio.

Preocupado, apresuró el paso hasta la sala. Allí en medio, frente a la chimenea, de espaldas a él y sentado en el piso, estaba su querido Eren. Sin pantalones. Y con una botella vacía al costado.

- Mierda… – murmuró, temiendo lo peor.

- Geppetto… – farfulló el castaño, volteando a ver a Rivaille – Geppetto… tengo calor…

El pelinegro tragó en seco, sintiendo cómo su sangre iba poco a poco acumulándose en sus partes bajas. Eren se veía simplemente exquisito. Con la cara totalmente roja, los ojos turbios y llorosos, labios entreabiertos, hinchados, camisa abierta, sólo en bóxer y con una evidente erección oculta en ellos.

- M-me duele – tartamudeó, no percatándose de que Rivaille prácticamente se lo comía con la mirada.

- ¿Dónde te duele? – preguntó lascivo el mayor.

- A-aquí – respondió señalando su miembro.

- Mierda…

Rivaille estaba teniendo una lucha interna. Por un lado sabía que estaba mal aprovecharse de Eren en ese estado. Pero por otra parte se moría de ganas de follárselo ahí mismo.

Carajo. Tenía que ser un hombre de bien.

Se acercó al menor y le extendió la mano. Eren la aceptó y el pelinegro lo jaló, acabando el ojiverde apoyado contra él, su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, jadeando sonoramente y extremadamente caliente.

- Tsk… – bufó mientras pateaba con desprecio la botella vacía.

Maldijo una y mil veces a Hanji por ocurrírsele regalarle afrodisiaco, y al mocoso por habérselo bebido todo.

- Geppetto – volvió a llamarlo, el aliento hirviendo chocando contra el cuello del aludido y estremeciéndolo levemente – a-ayúdame…

- Ya, mocoso, vamos a que te des una ducha fría – dijo mientras hacía el amago de tomarlo en brazos.

- ¡No! – chilló deshaciéndose del agarre y apartándose.

- Tsk, no seas terco, vamos – le habló como si fuera un niño chico – te daré un premio si te portas bien.

- ¡No! – volvió a gritar, haciendo un puchero – Quiero hacer ESO.

- Eren… – le recriminó suavemente – Realmente no quieres, es el afrodisiaco hablando por ti.

- ¿Afrodisiaco? – cuestionó confundido el menor.

- Sí, eso que te bebiste… bueno… la cuatro ojos me lo regaló… no pensé que lo encontraras y te lo tomaras sin mi permiso – soltó esto último con molestia y regañándolo con la mirada.

- P-pero… – tartamudeó algo confundido el castaño. Eso explicaba por qué se puso caliente de golpe. No es como si hubiera ido allí sin la intención de acabar enredado en las sábanas del pelinegro, pero pensaba que eso tomaría su tiempo. Sin embargo ahora lo único que sentía era una ENORME NECESIDAD de ser follado de una vez por todas.

Dejándose llevar por sus bajos instintos e ignorando cualquier réplica del ojigris, Eren se abalanzó contra él, tumbándolo bruscamente en el sofá.

Aunque Rivaille trató de mantenerse firme y no dejarse vencer, el castaño había sacado una fuerza increíble y eso, sumado a sus torpes pies que lo hicieron trastabillar a último momento dieron como resultado un "él" parcialmente recostado en el sillón con un Eren triunfante encima.

- ¡Mocoso de mierda, quítate! – ordenó, haciendo uso de lo poco que le quedaba de autocontrol.

Pero el ojiverde hizo oídos sordos y con un salvajismo impropio, prácticamente le arrancó la camisa a Rivaille. Botones salieron volando y la prenda desgarrada fue a dar a cualquier sitio. De inmediato, antes de que el pelinegro tuviera alguna reacción, Eren se dedicó a lamer desde la clavícula descendiendo lenta, sensual y mojadamente por el pecho y estómago del mayor hasta llegar al ombligo, donde se entretuvo delineando el contorno y el hueso en forma de "v" de su cadera.

Cualquier queja o acción que tuviera planeada Rivaille para detener al menor se fue bien pal carajo cuando sintió la lengua de Eren pasearse desvergonzadamente por su cuerpo, especialmente cuando llegó a la "zona peligrosa". Allí sólo pudo soltar un gruñido ronco.

Eren interpretó ese sonido como una aprobación (cosa que realmente era) y con premura se deshizo de los pantalones del pelinegro, desabotonándolos como si se le fuera la vida en ello y prácticamente rompiendo el cierre. Luego, de un solo jalón los bajó hasta media pierna.

- Siéntate bien – se atrevió a "pedirle" a Rivaille, aunque más bien había sonado como una orden. Sin embargo el mayor acató.

Mientras Rivaille se enderezaba, Eren aprovechó para terminar de arrancarle los pantalones, arrastrando también sus bóxer. Todo con desesperación y ansiedad.

El ojigris reprimió una risita burlona al notar lo necesitado que se encontraba el mocoso.

Ya se había resignado a que acabarían follando de una u otra forma. Con o sin afrodisiaco. Pero eso no le quitaba lo divertido al hecho de que Eren, San Eren inocentonto, estaba llevando el control de la situación. O al menos estaba tratando. A veces le temblaban las manos y el rubor en ningún momento había dejado su rostro, también había segundos de dubitación, pero en sí estaba manejándolo bien.

Tampoco es como si Rivaille hubiera puesto algún tipo de resistencia. Aún.

Era un juego de dos donde sólo participaba uno. Y así sería hasta que Eren llegara a su límite.

En lo que el pelinegro pensaba eso, el menor había acabado de desnudarse también, la camisa abierta que portaba y el bóxer desperdigados en algún rincón.

Eren empujó a Rivaille, obligándolo a apoyarse contra el respaldo, los brazos abiertos a los costados, en una postura relajada.

Se relamió los labios y separó las piernas del mayor, quedando él prácticamente en cuatro, la sola diferencia que sus palmas no se encontraban apoyadas contra el suelo, sino una en cada muslo del ojigris, ayudando a mantenerlo abierto. La hombría del susodicho se encontraba casi despierta, justo frente a su cara, por lo que el castaño decidió comenzar rudo, engullendo todo el miembro, o al menos lo que entraba en su boca.

Rivaille gruñó bajito e hizo una mueca, entrecerrando los ojos. Lo habían tomado desprevenido.

Eren migró una de sus manos a la base del falo de su amante, comenzando a masturbarlo en coordinación con su boca, bombeando la punta y succionando a ratos. Manteniendo un ritmo lento y tortuoso.

Se mantuvo así unos minutos, pero pronto ambos necesitaron más. El castaño decidió hacer el trabajo únicamente de forma oral, dejando sólo dos dedos alrededor de la base del miembro y pasando la lengua desde abajo hasta la punta, donde depositó besos fugaces y húmedos para luego, finalmente, devorar a nueva cuenta aquel falo, adentrándolo lo más posible en su cavidad, enroscándose en todo su grosor y succionando con ímpetu.

Rivaille veía maravillado desde arriba cómo la cabeza del ojiverde ascendía y descendía sobre su hombría, a veces lento, a veces rápido. Tentándolo a marcar su propio ritmo. Pero se abstuvo por alguna razón. Aún podía aguantar otro tanto.

Si Rivaille se encontraba extasiado, Eren lo estaba aún más. Lo ponía de sobremanera hacerle una felación al pelinegro, ser el causante de sus gemidos ahogados y gruñidos guturales. Se sentía como el puto amo. Pero por alguna razón no bastaba. Quería más. Se sentía un poco… vacío. Y el calor en su interior lo sofocaba. Debía aliviar eso de alguna forma…

Tímidamente, el menor llevó su mano libre a su trasero, primero tanteando el terreno, masajeándose un glúteo y jugueteando alrededor, ocasionándose cosquillas.

Alzó la mirada para ver si tenía la autorización del pelinegro para seguir con lo que hacía y se atragantó cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Rivaille.

Aquellos orbes oscurecidos flameaban de pasión, deseo y necesidad. Un claro sinónimo de que estaba haciendo bien su labor y de que podía continuar así.

Apresurando el ritmo de su mamada y escurriéndole la saliva desde la comisura de los labios hasta el mentón, el ojiverde aprovechó ese momento de adrenalina para adentrar dos de sus dígitos en su ano. Sin previa dilatación.

- ¡Aaahh! – gimió alto, curvando la espalda y sacando el miembro de Rivaille de su boca, haciéndose una telaraña de saliva y presemen entre el falo y sus labios - ¡AH!... hh…

- Ngh… – bramó quedito a su vez el ojigris debido a la agridulce sensación que le provocó el cambio de temperaturas. Una corriente de aire frío había chocado con su pene ni bien Eren se lo sacó de la boca.

Ambos jadearon, sin romper el contacto visual. Retándose y quizás, hasta violándose con la mirada.

Eren retomó la felación, ahora coordinándose ambas embestidas, tanto las de la cabeza del ojiverde contra el falo del mayor, como las de sus propios dedos, adentrándose aún con algo de dificultad en su entrada.

Rivaille no aguantó eso. Era demasiado. Era el cielo puro. Ver cómo Eren se masturbaba analmente mientras se atragantaba y gemía contra su miembro. Simplemente no podía soportarlo.

Llevó una de sus manos a las hebras castañas, agarrándolas con torpeza y brusquedad e imponiendo su propio compás, violento y necesitado. Introduciendo su falo más hondo dentro de aquella cálida boquita, prácticamente chocándolo contra la garganta del menor.

Sin embargo Eren no se quejó, es más, aumentó también las autoestocadas, sintiendo como su ano se humedecía poco a poco, facilitando la intrusión y permitiéndole llevar un ritmo coordinado con el que le había impuesto su amante.

Pero no era suficiente. Necesitaban ir más rápido.

Más.

MÁS.

Al cabo de unos minutos el descontrol era lo único que reinaba en la pequeña sala. Claro, y los sonidos morbosos y mojados que hacían los dedos de Eren al entrar y salir, acompañados de los gemidos ahogados y resbalosos "pops" que se escapaban cada vez que Rivaille embestía la cabeza del castaño contra su pene. También estaban los gruñidos bajitos del pelinegro. Y las espaldas arqueadas. Todas claras señales de que pronto ambos llegarían al clímax.

Con una última gran estocada, Rivaille se vino copiosamente en la boca del menor.

Eren, al sentir como aquel líquido espeso y caliente llenaba su cavidad bucal, adentró lo más que pudo sus dígitos en su ano y se corrió también, manchando el sillón y su pecho con semen.

Ambos respiraban entrecortado. El castaño había acabado recostado sobre el muslo de Rivaille y el pelinegro con la cabeza hacia atrás, el antebrazo cubriéndole el rostro.

No pasaron más que un par de minutos cuando el ojigris sintió un peso en regazo. Se quitó el brazo de encima y una sonrisa ladina se plasmó en sus labios.

Eren correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa socarrona y le plantó un beso fugaz antes de empezar a frotarse contra el cuerpo de su amado.

Rivaille sucumbió ante el contacto y llevó ambas manos a la cadera del contrario, ayudándolo a crear una mayor fricción.

Al poco tiempo ambas hombrías estaban despiertas de nuevo (aunque la de Eren nunca llegó a dormirse), totalmente erguidas y empapadas en líquido preseminal. El castaño también aprovechó y migró sus labios al cuello y clavícula del ojigris, lamiendo y succionando, dejando una que otra marca rojiza. Al final había acabado en su lóbulo izquierdo, mordisqueándolo juguetonamente mientras gemía a intervalos contra el oído ajeno.

Rivaille sólo se dejaba hacer, los ojos entrecerrados, el ceño fruncido y un par de suspiros de placer escapándosele de vez en cuando.

Pronto el ojiverde dejó su lugar contra el cuello del mayor y enredó su brazo alrededor en reemplazo. Asió más sus cuerpos, hasta quedar a unos escasos cinco centímetros de distancia y fijó su mirar en los orbes grises oscurecidos y lujuriosos del contrario. Siempre acababa perdido en aquellos pozos tan misteriosos, y ahora, por alguna razón, terminó también más excitado.

Descendió zigzagueantemente la mano libre hasta llegar a la altura de ambos miembros, la utilizó para juntarlos aún más y comenzó a masturbarlos con desesperación.

Rivaille juntó su frente contra la del mocoso, entremezclando sus alientos y gemidos. Sentía que pronto volvería a correrse, sus testículos estaban tensos y un hormigueo placentero se situaba en su estómago. Pero él no quería correrse de esa forma. A decir verdad, ya estaba cansado de que Eren tuviera todo el control; al principio le pareció divertido y estimulante, pero él no era un hombre de paciencia ni mucho menos un sometido. Era hora de volver a ocupar su puesto como el "jefe".

Agarrando fuertemente al menor de la cintura, lo alzó y prácticamente lo aventó contra el sillón, dejándolo recostado y confuso. Rápidamente tomo ambas piernas contrarias y las abrió de sobremanera, sonrojando más a Eren y ocasionando que tratara de resistirse y cerrarlas. Pero él no se lo iba a permitir. Se aferró con más fuerza a las extremidades y pasó, una por encima de su hombro y la otra la dejó flectada sobre el estómago del castaño, llevándose así una completa y expuesta visión de su entrada rosada.

El ojiverde por su parte, no sabía dónde esconderse. Todo el valor que había reunido y el cual le había impulsado a dirigir esa sesión de sexo se esfumó como por arte de magia. Aún sentía ese calor y necesidad sofocantes, sí, pero ahora ya no se creía tan capaz de, bueno, follarse a Rivaille como estaba haciendo hasta el momento… su ser estaba siendo inundado de nuevo por la vergüenza y el pudor, como si recién cayera en cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba.

Obviamente el pelinegro notó eso. Eren era demasiado obvio. La determinación y fogosidad que antes reflejaban sus turbios ojos se había perdido y ahora tenía el mirar de un cachorrito asustado. Pero no era como si se fuera a aprovechar de él, para nada; ambos querían continuar, sólo que ahora las posiciones se habían cambiado un poco. Además, el castaño siempre tenía ese maldito aire de inocencia, aún por sobre el morbo o la lujuria que pudiese sentir, su maldito rostro era una puta oda a la pureza. O al menos hasta que Rivaille lo manchara. De nuevo.

Plantándole un beso profundo y mojado, el mayor volvió a ingresar en el interior del ojiverde de una sola estocada, deslizándose con bastante facilidad. Eren chilló extasiado, aquel golpe había dado directo en su próstata.

De inmediato el pelinegro inició con embestidas continuas a la vez que se entretenía pasando la lengua, ahora, por el pecho del castaño, especialmente entreteniéndose en sus botoncitos rosas, chupándolos, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos rudamente, jalándolos de vez en cuando con los dientes. Eren no podía sino retorcerse de placer y emitir ruiditos eróticos, la sonata favorita de Rivaille.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, el mayor aceleró la potencia de las estocadas, flectando ahora la otra pierna de Eren y él prácticamente recostándose sobre el cuerpo del menor, asido a sus caderas y arremetiéndolo con brusquedad, totalmente cegado en el éxtasis.

El castaño sólo pudo arquear más la espalda y gemir con una voz notablemente aguda, impropia de él. Trató en vano de enredar sus extremidades alrededor de la cintura del ojigris, pero no alcanzó a rodearlo por completo, por lo que, algo incómodo, optó por rodear los brazos y espalda del contrario, a la altura de los omóplatos, en una especie de abrazo pernil*.

Rivaille reprimió una risita al ver la posición de Eren, le recordaba un monito o un koala abrazados a su mamá, sólo que, bueno, esta no era la ocasión.

- Aaahh… ah.. G-geppetto… ya no… ngh… – jadeó impúdicamente el menor, echando la cabeza para atrás, a un paso de llegar al orgasmo.

- Tsk… – Al pelinegro le molestó de sobremanera que el mocoso siguiera con todo el asunto de Pinocho y Geppetto. No, él quería oír que el niñato gimiera su nombre.

Sintió como las paredes internas del ojiverde se cerraban sobre su miembro.

- Mierda… –murmuró entrecortado, penetrando al castaño con violencia, saliendo por completo y entrando de golpe, dando directo en aquel punto dulce que hacía al mocoso retorcerse y lloriquear por más.

- Ahh… hh… ngh… a-ahí… – gimió el menor, totalmente entregado al placer.

- Mi… m-mi nombre, Eren… ¡ngh! – un gruñido ronco escapó de los labios del mayor – d-di mi nombre… ¡ah!...

- ¡AAHH!.. Aaaahhh… ¡AH! – el castaño no podía procesar muy bien lo que le decían, su mente estaba en blanco, los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, saliva escurriendo hasta su mentón, incluso llegando al cuello, todo en un intento algo vano de llevar oxígeno a sus pulmones – R-ri… riv… ¡Aah!

- ¡Nnghh! ¡EREN!... m-mi nomb… ¡Agh!… - adentrándose lo más profundo que pudo, el pelinegro alcanzó su clímax, llenando el orificio del ojiverde con su esperma abundante y caliente.

- ¡AAHH! ¡RI-RIVAILLE! – gritó alto y desvergonzado el castaño al sentir como era inundado por aquel líquido hasta sus entrañas. Alcanzó el orgasmo también, viniéndose con violencia en ambos pechos.

Prácticamente sin aire y con sus cuerpos aún con pequeños espasmos post orgasmo, ambos se dejaron caer; Eren sus piernas a ambos lados de Rivaille y el susodicho en el torso del menor, importándole un carajo si estaban llenos de semen o no. Se hundió contra el cuello ajeno, recuperándose mientras el castaño llevó una de sus temblorosas manos a las hebras negras de su amante, jugueteando con ellas mientras esperaba que su respiración se acompasara también.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos estaban como si nada. Rivaille fue el primero en erguirse, ayudando a Eren a pararse. Cuando el menor lo hizo, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral; podía sentir perfectamente como una sustancia viscosa chorreaba desde su ano hasta sus muslos. Sintió su cara prenderse de la vergüenza.

El ojigris lo notó y río mentalmente por ello, su rostro mostrando simplemente un amago de sonrisa.

- Nee… podemos… – se removió Eren, incómodo, señalando entre sus piernas.

- ¿Continuarlo en la bañera? Claro – replicó Rivaille, con tono coqueto.

- No era lo que…

Pero no lo dio tiempo de terminar, porque en menos de lo que tarda un parpadeo, el pelinegro ya tenía al castaño entre sus brazos, al estilo princesa.

- ¡Hey! – se quejó abochornado el ojiverde.

- Vamos, sé que el efecto de esa mierda dura horas, pero quiero aprovechar bien la noche – y sin más, ignorando las inútiles quejas y pataleo del mocoso, los condujo rumbo al segundo piso, más específicamente al baño, a la tina, donde experimentarían un poco de sexo bajo el agua**.

Al pasar por el pasillo hacia las escaleras ninguno de los dos notó el reloj que marcaba las 00:47 horas. Del primero de enero.

Sí, prácticamente llevaban follando desde hace un año***.

Y aún les quedaba mucho por delante.

THE END.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ACLARACIONES CON ASTERISCOS**

***Pernil de pierna xD no sé por qué carajos se me vino a la mente esa palabra, probablemente porque tengo hambre y deseo carne o jamón, pero espero que entendieran que Erencito lo abrazó con las piernas xD like un monito ¿? **

**** So WTF (¿?) no sé cómo carajos se le llama a, bueno, eso xD tuve que improvisar con el nombre.**

***** Chiste malo con lo de los años… yo sólo quería ser mainstream (?) uwu**

**NOTAS DE YO**

**Otra vez, no sé hacer finales.**

**Se supone que postearía esto el 31 de diciembre. VIVA LA PROCRASTINACIÓN Y LALA EXISTENCIAL!**

**No sé describir besos, por eso no hay muchos kissus y esas cosas.**

**Pronto, porque tengo inspireichon y la llama de la envidia (muchas locas han actualizado sus fics estos días D: ) capítulo de mi inocente redtuber y lechita de Riva… condensada. **

**:D eso, ciao.**

**Pd. Espero no haber pseudotraumado/ arruinado la infancia de alguna al usar a Pinocho pa esto **


End file.
